


Fabric Lines

by Dystopiosphere (Nefism)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, kuroo is an unsatisfied baby, kuroo plays volleyball cuz he can't pick up anyone or anything, when kenma owned kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefism/pseuds/Dystopiosphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo tries to pick up Kenma, but Kenma ends up dumping Kuroo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fabric Lines

Kenma didn’t care much for the heat but Tetsurō wanted to hang out by the creekside like an unabridged idiot with too much time on his hands, and not enough braincells to sit inside a cool facility. Sighing, he continued to play his new game that was slowing driving him to frustration. No matter how many times he rearranged his castle’s defences and switched through his characters, he just couldn’t seem to defeat Invasion 3. It wasn’t even part of the main storyline but for all of Hoshido, it was slowly smothering his patience.

So involved with his game, he didn’t even notice Tetsurō stop wading and failing at catching fish by hand until he was standing right in front of his legs that were idly kicking in the water. Skipping through his enemies’ turn, he placed the handheld on his bag knowing he was going to turn off and retry in a moment.

“What’s up?” He asked, already knowing with a sigh if the grin on Tetsurō’s face was any indication.

Tetsurō sat down heavily next to him, and slung an arm around his shoulders to draw him close. Cheek to cheek, Kenma stared at his grin from the corner of his eyes with a frown. His best friend (and boyfriend depending on his mood) used his free hand to smooth out his tank top.

“I like your shirt, do you know what material it is?” Tetsurō said slyly, grin widening like the cat he played to be.

Kenma frowned deeper in confusion. “Cotton?”

Tetsurō tutted and wagged his finger in the negative as released his captive to lean back on his hands. “Nope, but it does look like—” He grinned salaciously, “—Boyfriend material.”

Did he just… What the fuck. He wanted a return, that line was pathetic and so was his boyfriend. Kenma just continued to stare at Tetsurō with his best ‘I am so done with your shit’ face until all traces of cheer slowly dropped off that sinfully pretty face was replaced with the deep etches of a unsatisfied pout.

Reaching out with one hand, he snapped a fist in Tetsurō’s collar and yanked him towards his face. Patting Tetsurō’s face, Kenma let a sly grin cover his face. “I really like your pants. But I think they’d be better looking if they were around your knees as I sucked you off.”

Savoring the startled lusty expression and vivid flush on those beautiful cheeks for a moment, he relished the expression that stole across Tetsurō’s face when he used his grip to throw Tetsurō head first into the water even more.

Cat got the cream, and the canary. 


End file.
